mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mall At Fairfield Commons
The Mall at Fairfield Commons, often referred to as the Fairfield Mall, is a shopping mall in Beavercreek, Ohio, United States, a suburb of Dayton. The mall was opened in 1993 and has two floors featuring four anchor stores (Macy's, Sears, JCPenney and Dick's Sporting Goods) and a food court; anchor Elder-Beerman closed in August 2018. Located adjacent to Interstate 675, it is near a golf course, Wright Patterson Air Force Base, Wright State University and the Nutter Center entertainment complex. The mall is located just south of the interstate on North Fairfield Road (Veterans Memorial Highway), a main thoroughfare through Beavercreek. It offers over 140 different shops, restaurants, and department stores. The Mall at Fairfield Commons is owned by WP Glimcher, the owners of the Dayton Mall. History After a few days of soft openings with invited guests, the mall opened to the public on October 27, 1993 with a 150,800 sq ft (14,010 m2) Elder-Beerman, a 130,000 sq ft (12,077 m2) Parisian, a 127,922 sq ft (11,884 m2) Sears and a 126,364 sq ft (11,740 m2) JCPenney as anchors. The JCPenney store in the mall replaced two other locations in the area: one in the Airway Shopping Center in then-Mad River Township (now Riverside) and a smaller store in Xenia. JCPenney's placement within the mall's basic layout, two parallel concourses connected by a diagonal concourse, allows it to have two sets of interior public entrances on both floors: one set opens to one of the straight concourses, while another opens to the diagonal concourse. This configuration is unlike some malls that require customers to move through an anchor store to reach other parts of the mall; Fairfield Commons customers do not have to move through JCPenney to reach any other area of the mall. The same year the mall opened Walmart Supercenter opened across the street and Sam's Club opened next to it in 1994. The same year, Beavercreek Towne Center opened northeast of the mall. A 151,552 sq ft (14,080 m2) Lazarus (now Macy's) opened on September 23, 1994, with the official grand opening from September 30 to October 2; the store opened almost a year later than the other four anchors due to the 1992 emergence of Lazarus' parent company, Federated Department Stores, from bankruptcy reorganization, and also due to Lazarus' earlier commitment to a competing mall project. In 1995, Beavercreek Shopping Center, included with Michaels, Petsmart and other stores opened to customers. In 1997, Shoppes Of Beavercreek, featuring Barnes & Noble and other stores opened for the first time. Target opened in 1998, southeast of the mall. In August 1999, Regal Cinemas opened near the mall. An 85,498 sq ft (7,943 m2) Dick's Sporting Goods store opened in 2004. Although two stories, the store's only interior public entrance is on the upper level, off the food court. In fall 2007, The Bon-Ton Stores, owner of Elder-Beerman, converted the existing Parisian store to an additional Elder-Beerman location, housing women’s clothing, cosmetics, shoes and accessories. The existing Elder-Beerman store was reconfigured to house its men's, children's and home departments on the upper level, and a new furniture gallery on the lower level. In April 2014, Elder-Beerman announced that it would consolidate its two mall locations back into its original location and eliminate the furniture gallery; the consolidation was complete on August 20, 2014. The vacated portion of the mall was demolished in early 2015; it was replaced between late 2015 and 2018 with six restaurants: two attached to the mall but with exterior-only public entrances, and four freestanding. An additional freestanding restaurant in the space is scheduled to open in fall 2018. On July 26, 2018, it was announced that The Room Place would open a home furniture store in the mall. Trade magazine Furniture Today claimed that a 57,000-square-foot (5,300 m2) store is scheduled to open in fall 2019 in the upper level of the Sears space. This claim was made in spite of the fact that there had yet been no announcement that the Sears store would either be vacated or reduced in size. Elder-Beerman closed on August 29, 2018, due to the bankruptcy of parent company The Bon-Ton. After a September 18, 2018 announcement that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 12 locations nationwide, the store closed on December 9, 2018. The lower level is scheduled to become Round One Entertainment, while the upper level is, in fact, scheduled to become The Room Place, as was hinted in July 2018. See also * Beavercreek Towne Center * Beavercreek Shopping Center * Shoppes Of Beavercreek * Dayton Mall, a nearby mall Gallery Videos File:A Visit to The Mall at Fairfield Commons|Mall Tour File:Sears Closing Tour (NOW CLOSED) - Beavercreek, Ohio (Fairfield Commons Mall)|Sears Closing Tour File:JCPenney Store Tour - Beavercreek, Ohio (Fairfield Commons Mall)|JCPenney Tour Category:Malls in Ohio Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1993 Category:Multi-Level Malls